


居心不良

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *ABO警告，A龙O宇*演员x电竞选手*赛制和游戏背景借用《全职高手》部分设定
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

1  
周六决赛夜，枪花战队主场迎战梵天，赛末点。  
“……目前场上的局面十分胶着，枪花这边还剩队长white和副队knight两人，血量分别是45%和36%。梵天战队队长已阵亡，还剩副队小野、神枪手尘封悲欢和牧师洛洛，血量分别是23%、14%和9%，从血量上看是枪花占优的，但是梵天场面上还有一个奶妈存活，能不能翻盘就看洛洛了……”  
“漂亮！white在这种残局中依然打出了非常漂亮的押枪，洛洛的血量已经被压到了5%以下……”  
“怎么回事！？小野突然开始选择突进！他的目标是white！knight能发挥骑士精神顺利保下他吗？”  
“knight反应很快发动了血祭为white承伤！white选择正面硬刚！今天他打得格外强硬——不好！小野只是虚晃一枪，梵天真正的杀招居然是尘封悲欢！尘封悲欢一套双重控制巴雷特狙击直接带走了knight！white深陷敌阵！white血量被压下10%！”  
“目前枪花只剩一个残血white，梵天这一边小野在刚才一波正面对刚中被white成功点杀，场面上还剩11%血的尘封悲欢和9%血的洛洛，大局已定……”  
“不！白宇还没有放弃！white选择继续战斗到最后一秒！观众席上枪花队的粉丝全都激动地站了起来——”  
“今夜的胜者、本赛季的冠军已经诞生，让我们恭喜梵天战队！”  
“非常遗憾，尽管white奋战到了最后一刻。这就是竞技比赛的残酷性，荣耀同样属于他，但今夜的冠军注定不属于他，让我们期待明年再见……”  
决胜时刻，是泪水飘洒的时刻，快乐和苦涩，截然不同的两种味道。  
与梵天那一边每个人站起来互相拥抱、大哭大笑不同，枪花这一边冷得像北极，有队员在哭，连哭声都显得压抑无比。白宇第一个站起来与对方队员一一握手，他眼圈通红，却没有泪滴落下来。  
就是这个瞬间，朱一龙记住了这双眼睛。

他们看的不过是比赛当晚直播的回放，已经能体会到赛况有多扣人心弦。  
“你明天就去枪花俱乐部找这个……白宇。”经纪人说话时，镜头正闪过这个名字主人的脸，情绪低落，眼角微垂，单侧眼皮还有点肿，不知道是天生的还是刚刚哭过了。  
起因是朱一龙接了一部电竞题材的剧，他自己提出要实地感受一下职业选手的日常工作。至于为什么是白宇，也不难理解，白宇在电竞圈很是出名，只因为他是极为罕见的omega选手，甚至还坐到了队长的位置。  
无论哪一种竞技，坊间默认都是alpha和beta的主场，omega由于发情期等种种不稳定因素，很少参与到这类对抗性强的职业中来。  
朱一龙他们那个圈子就完全相反了，omega遍地都是，甜美可爱吸引人仿佛就是演艺圈人士的天职。朱一龙刚毕业那会儿根本没有戏拍，一是他资历太浅别人不愿意用，二就是因为他是个alpha，不符合大众审美。好不容易有个公司愿意签他，谈合约时明明白白地告诉他，对外必须隐瞒性别。  
“小朱，你的外形条件特别好，自身又踏实努力，可是我们这一行，吃的就是市场，打不开市场，再好的条件都被埋没，我希望你慎重考虑。”这是当年经纪人对他说的话。  
最终朱一龙做出了妥协。  
在娱乐圈摸爬滚打至今也算略有小成，严格自律从没有绯闻缠身，加上性格温柔，从同事到粉丝都从未怀疑他不是一个omega。  
今天这个剧本是他主动想接的，除了主线剧情之外，还探讨了弱势性别在竞技体育这一领域的生存现状。作为同样的性别刻板印象的受累者，朱一龙对这类题材充满兴趣。  
四年前第七赛季常规赛程结束，白宇横空出世，当选为最佳新人。职业选手注册表上性别一栏里明明白白写的omega成为了一盏聚光灯，从此之后他的所有表现，无论好坏，都有了另外一种解读。媒体更是喜欢把他的性别抬在前头，撞上新秀墙，遇到瓶颈，这些职业生涯的必经之路都被刻意解读出了不同的意味。  
不知道哪个天才记者首先把俱乐部名称“枪花”解释成枪炮与玫瑰，从此白宇就成了队里一枝独秀，众星捧月的那个，枪花更是被喊成玫瑰骑士团，好像白宇能有今天的成绩都是靠绿叶烘托出来的。  
在这种舆论导向之下，外界对白宇的评论可想而知并不友好，外行只要有热闹看就好，各种难听的小道消息满天飞。朱一龙上网随便一搜，就能搜出十多个不同的版本，每一个都荒诞且绘声绘色。那些堪比地摊读物的烂俗故事他看过就忘了，唯一留下深刻印象的只有那双干燥充血的眼睛。

季后赛已经结束，白宇自己通宵做了复盘，隔天又和队友一起复了一次。众人都表现得有些意兴阑珊。这也是无可避免的事，毕竟努力了整个赛季，却在最后一刻功亏一篑，心态不可能不受影响。如果不是曾离冠军一步之遥，或许还不至于这么憋闷。  
有人合约到期，下个赛季就不来了。有人付了违约金，已经找好了下家打算转会。  
王克是队里最年长的一位，这是他的最后一季，今天俱乐部官网就宣布了他退役的消息。谢幕之战没能完美收官，可能真的遗憾才是人生的主旋律吧。  
他和队友一一拥抱告别，轮到白宇时停顿了一下，打算握下手，手刚伸出去两厘米，就被迎面大大的拥抱打断了。  
他们队气氛挺好，没人拿性别说事，和白宇相处时也很注意分寸。刚开始也有戴有色眼镜的，听信了网上毫无根据的谣言，觉得白宇就是被俱乐部高层睡了才当上的队长。进队相处一段时间，看清他的为人之后，背后也就不再有议论的声音了。  
王克愣了一下，最终还是拍了拍他的背，“继续加油啊，老白。”  
他们叫他老白，其实白宇比他小着好几岁，今年才25，少说还能打个五年。他是真的打不动了，动态视力下降得厉害，反应也跟不上了。年轻的队员看着王克，联想到若干年后的自己，难免有种兔死狐悲的感受。  
白宇想到今天早上杨总找他说的事，感到一股没来由的心慌。俱乐部需要拉赞助，他也听闻过有些金主娱乐圈的小o玩腻了，专门喜欢玩竞技圈里没长开的小a。一心公司这点还好，拉皮条的事很少，各种商业活动也是能免则免。  
这次说是给艺人做技术指导，对方指名要他。这种古怪的差事白宇还是第一次听说。他也看过一些描写他们这一行的影视作品，基本都是乱拍拍，演员对着键盘噼里啪啦一通乱按，观众又不挑剔，反正最终看的还是脸，技术上东西没人在意真假。现在居然有人会为了拍戏专门来接受训练，白宇对此半信半疑。思来想去，自己一个游戏宅，也没什么可图的。  
送走了王克，夏天正式开始了，有人走也有人留。白宇是留到最后的那个，入行四年他总是如此。今年更是领了任务在身，早就和家里通过电话，夏休期不会回去了。  
对于娱乐圈白宇完全不了解，凭着自己东拼西凑的想象，大概地描绘出一个光怪陆离、脱离现实的世界。  
在他的想象中，明星总是讲究排面的，走到哪里都应该跟着一大堆闪光灯，和粉丝的尖叫。  
他在空荡荡的选手宿舍里严阵以待了好几天，也没有等到这种场面。  
夏休期第六天，白宇顶着乱糟糟的头发和胡茬被门卫大爷撵下床，睡眼惺忪地接待了一位扰人清梦的来访者。  
穿着白t的男人脱掉鸭舌帽，朝他一笑：“你好，朱一龙。”  
白宇生平第一次体会到心律不齐的真实含义。他很确信有至少半分钟时间，他整个人是处于失魂状态的，至于有没有盯着人家的脸流哈喇子，由于开不了上帝视角，他也就不得而知了。  
不过看朱一龙的样子，应该已经非常习惯被露出傻瓜一样痴迷表情的人盯着不放了，表现非常自然，不见任何局促。  
白宇不禁感慨，同样是omega，为什么人家长得这么优秀。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
白宇把初次见面那天的短暂失态归咎于自己见识太少，毕竟这还是他头一回看到活生生的明星站在眼前。宅如白宇，对明星的认知还停留在他的少年偶像周杰伦的时代。自从初三迷上了游戏，也就彻底告别娱乐圈了，同龄人口中那些滚瓜烂熟的名字，他是真的完全分不清楚谁是谁。  
原来明星之所以是明星，就是因为他只要站在那里，哪怕什么都不做，你也能一眼分辨出他的与众不同。  
除了外形过于优秀之外，朱一龙始终很有礼貌，随行只带了一个助理，穿搭也很低调，和他想象出的充满鲜花和尖叫的浮夸出场大相径庭。  
白宇有些措手不及，返回房间光速洗完脸，给杨总挂了个电话，表示人已经到了，顺便请求下一步指示。  
“把人伺候好。”杨总日理万机，抛下一句话，就冷漠地挂断了。  
白宇反复咂摸着这条最高指示，越感觉越像出自老鸨之口，顿感压力山大。  
可对方一个o，他怕什么。想到这一节，白宇又定心了。  
“久等了！”白宇收拾干净自己，重新闪亮登场，笑出整整齐齐一排白牙。  
朱一龙好脾气地朝他弯弯眼睛。  
这大概就是被一箭穿心的感觉，白宇从没如此深刻地感受到自己是个颜狗。  
“哥你真帅。”难以置信他居然把心理活动说出来了，白宇反应过来，有些羞涩地挠挠头。  
助理和白宇客套：“那这几天我们龙哥就麻烦你了。”  
白宇的延迟瞬间高了一下，从大脑正确接收到讯号，到“卧槽还要包食宿的吗！？”。回想起杨总威严的语气，一番考量之后，他觉得这会儿要是把人赶去住酒店的话就算没伺候周到了。  
“其他人都回家了，他们的宿舍可能也……不是太方便，你和我睡吧？”  
朱一龙大大的眼睛望向他，不知道为什么一瞬间白宇居然有种心虚的感觉，仿佛他成心占人便宜似的。“我房间有两张床……”他还真怕开罪了这位爷，不知道这样的做法是不是不合适，有点忐忑地看向大明星。  
结果人家挺好说话的，表示这样更好更便于观察取材。白宇顿时心生好感，主动帮他推箱子，领人去宿舍。  
“16楼是我们的，现役队员里除了我都是a，住他们的房间怕你不舒服。”电梯里很静，白宇的声线软沙沙的。密闭小空间避无可避，朱一龙闻到了他皮肤底下溢出的甜香，下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
电梯上行的几秒钟似乎无比漫长。  
“我有回跑错房间，就差点出事，a的房间味道太大了。”说到这里，白宇突然凑近，朱一龙瞬间瞳孔地震，差点反手把人推出去。白宇鼻翼动了动，面露疑惑之色：“奇怪，为什么闻不到你？”  
所幸这时电梯也到了，看样子他也就是随口一说，没有刨根问底的打算。  
房间是个宽敞的套间，证明他们俱乐部财力雄厚，白宇的身价肯定低不了。电竞这一行来钱挺快的，毕竟吃的是青春饭。朱一龙以往工作中也接触过一些职业选手，都是名牌加身，戴几百万的表，比很多小明星都值钱。白宇却好像没什么明星的自觉，全身加一块儿也不超过四位数，要不是打听过他的报价，真不会有人相信这是现如今最具商业价值的选手之一。  
白宇手忙脚乱地整理桌子，上面都是他复盘时随手乱涂的手稿，还有昨夜的泡面碗，这让他有些尴尬，露出不好意思的表情。朱一龙的注意力却没在这上面，关了一夜门窗的卧室，信息素浓度比电梯里还要夸张，尤其是床上的味道，挑动着他的神经。  
背后一阵热浪袭来，白宇疑惑地转过头去，朱一龙把所有窗户开到最大，这种举动在七月酷暑里无疑显得相当怪异。  
“屋里有点闷，通通风。”他站在窗口，终于闻不到白宇了，只能闻到盛夏的味道。  
很多年后，朱一龙才意识到原来爱上之后，一同经历所有的味道，都会变成那个人专属的味道。对于他来说，有关于白宇最初的印象，就是这明媚的夏日香气。

白宇帮他把衣服都拎出来挂进另一半衣橱，介绍了一遍几大活动区域。“咱们食堂可是业界闻名的，客场来打比赛那些蝗虫每次都来揩油，等会儿就带你去。龙哥，你中午没别的安排吧？有忌口吗？”  
朱一龙不知道话题是怎么一下子跳跃到喜欢吃什么口味的，他还有点不适应白宇的自来熟程度，前后才不过一个小时，就称兄道弟上了。他有些恍惚地摇摇头，白宇被他长度密度都很夸张的睫毛电到了，类似于看到一只漂亮喵咪的心情，有种说不出的心动。  
“你这么好看，喜欢你的人一定很多啊。”  
朱一龙听过很多恭维，比这漂亮肉麻百倍的也有，可是莫名就觉得这小子是真心实意的，可能因为他脸上的表情实在太真诚了。  
“你们平时的作息是怎样的？”  
白宇就从起床开始一一给他说了。包括每天至少三个小时的个训和三个小时的团训，这是雷打不动的项目，各人自己还会在此之上累加别的练习内容。常规赛期间还好，季后赛每周一场的强度，作为队长还得承担起战术规划的职责。  
“读书那会儿觉得吧，打职业就是把玩游戏当成工作，其实还是挺肤浅的。”白宇摸了摸头，觉得有些词不达意，又怕朱一龙不理解，去看他的表情，发现对方特别认真地在听他说，好像他说的是什么金科玉律似的。白宇莫名开始脸热，可能是因为朱一龙的眼睛生得太好，当他全神贯注盯着谁看的时候，就像是在看此生挚爱一样。  
白宇借着倒水的由头躲开了他的注视，开始相信真的有人能够什么台词都不说，只需要站在那里，就是一幅端方雅正的画。  
白宇坐下来戳开一个小程序，“训练说实在的，很枯燥，尤其是基础训练。你看着肯定觉得没劲。”一边说着，显示器上涌出了很多色块，他也没怎么细看，鼠标点动几下，点中的色块就都消失了。  
朱一龙大概猜到这是专门训练反应的，表现出兴趣：“我能试试吗？”  
白宇连忙让出位子，朱一龙确认重新开始。谁知这打地鼠般的小游戏远比看上去难得多，看白宇操作时简简单单，实际上光是让鼠标正正好好移到目标色块该出现的位置，对于普通人来说就已经太难太难，经常鼠标一甩就晃过了，再回头调整，色块已经消失了。职业选手的微操到底能够精准到什么程度，由此可见一斑。  
结果是，score0的显示器上映出朱一龙迷茫的脸。  
“对不住对不住，这是我们队的快手平时惯用的速度，我给你调到正常。”白宇直接覆上他的手操作鼠标。那只手整个比他的小了一号，软软的。  
如果不是非常确定抑制剂已经将他的气味完完全全掩盖，朱一龙就要百分百肯定这个小o是在有意勾引他了。  
朱一龙怀疑他直接把速度调到最慢了，就为了照顾他这外行人的情绪。这回战绩还可以看看，还是漏掉几个。  
“厉害呀龙哥！”  
朱一龙被他刻意夸大的语气逗笑：“哄我呢？”  
白宇嘴角一提就是一个嘚瑟的小表情，“没有没有，确实厉害。”这话倒是发自真心，作为没有受过系统训练的一般人，朱一龙的水平算是不错的了。  
他也算业余玩家中的老炮儿了，有空也会看职业联赛，今天更是口袋里揣着账号卡来的。白宇看他亮卡，眼睛也跟着亮了，“龙哥讲究！玩儿的什么职业？”  
他还猜朱一龙可能会说牧师守护之类的奶妈职业，万万没想到……  
“狂剑。”朱一龙特别淡定又温柔地说道。  
白宇差点把一口可乐都喷出去。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
白宇这两日一直在队里，服务器就没关过，这会儿又专门给朱一龙开了一台机子。因为夏休的缘故，键鼠等外设都被队员拆走带回各家了。白宇钻进后面仓库里，撅着屁股找键盘。  
“哥，你有惯用型号不？”由于身位低，声音听起来有些闷闷的。  
朱一龙的视线滑过他拢共没几两肉的腰臀，心中对白宇有了初步的判断，是颗毫无防人之心的小甜饼。  
“我一般用黑轴。”  
白宇默默把刚刚抽出的那把红轴又塞了回去。才认识第一天，这人几乎已经颠覆了他所有的第一印象。看着是个温温柔柔的o，用的是手感最重的黑轴键盘，玩的是最刺激的狂剑士，还真是让他摸不着头脑。  
白宇自然是不敢用大号white上线，随手挑了张满级账号卡，问清朱一龙此时的位置就奔着去了。  
他们上线的时间不巧，两个对立阵营正在屠城。朱一龙的号就停在城中，报了个点之后就没再说话，白宇赶路途中瞄了一眼他屏幕，似乎已经跟人干上了。  
白宇他们平时训练都是另外架设服务器，他已经很久没体会过这种一言不合拔刀就磕的热血青春了，他都快忘了这些玩家能够无聊到什么程度，可以一整天什么都不干觉也不睡，光是守尸埋复活点，好像他自己十五六岁的时候也是这样的。  
幸运的是，他这号是个刺客，一靠近城防白宇就开了隐匿，避过了很多无畏的厮杀。唯一的缺点是，这是个女o号，跑起来摇曳生姿，晃得他眼睛疼，id也过于风骚。白宇嘴角抽搐，在心里疯狂吐槽应岱臻的三俗品味。  
应岱臻就是knight，他的八年搭档，玫瑰骑士的骑士，一个品味奇差的佛系老a，这种辣眼睛的起名方式和穿搭风格一看就是出自他手，不做他想。  
“龙哥我来救你啦！”白宇的声音从耳机里传来，朱一龙在混乱的战局里找了一大圈，犹豫了几次，最后把目标锁定在了一个胸有波澜的女刺客身上。  
只吃红锅：……  
性感小野猫：……  
场面一度非常尴尬。  
不过专业素质还是不容置疑，小野猫奋起挠人，虐虐普通玩家跟割草一样无压力。只是进城容易出城难，朱一龙不像他能隐身，白宇只能保驾护航陪着他硬着头皮突围。  
进入战斗状态想下线都不可能，何况看朱一龙的样子，正杀得兴起呢，手起剑落大开大合。白宇算是近距离感受了他的“狂”，大剑流，卖血打法，刚起正面半点不虚。  
朱一龙把狂剑活生生玩成了t，白宇见缝插针地游走补刀，配合起来居然有点默契。  
渐渐地白宇忘了一开始的吐槽，他仿佛回到了十五岁那年，逃了课窝在黑网吧里，耳机循环着Nightwish和亡灵序曲，高喊着为了部落，多少个不眠之夜只为和网上结识的兄弟并肩作战血战到底。  
他以为这些他都忘了，其实并没有。  
傻吗？幼稚吗？曾经活跃在那个虚拟世界的那些id，大部分都已淡忘了，可是那些喜怒哀乐都是真的。  
白宇已经忘了他的职业，忘了这些年养成的职业习惯，这一刻他变回了过去那个热血又快乐的小傻逼，pk全凭直觉，眼前的绿名和红名都不再是一段段值得分析的数据，而是一个个有血有肉，真实存在的人。  
“我交解控了。”  
“等会儿……控住了！开大！”  
“白宇白宇快来！”  
“龙哥你冷静点先回个血……”  
朱一龙哪里还听得进，早就上头了，根本不看血条。白宇现在知道他还真的就只适合狂剑，血量越低伤害越高的设定大概就是专门为朱一龙设计的，换个别的职业还真经不住他这么造。白宇就惨了，本来刺客这种薄皮高爆发职业就更适合1v1而不是大规模团战，法师密集的地图炮炸得他眼花缭乱，狂飙手速都是在见缝插针躲技能，一点都不比正式比赛的时候轻松。  
浪过头的结果就是，乱拳打死老师傅，白宇居然被个级都没满的无名小卒收了人头，还爆出去一件腿甲，虽然也算不上什么好东西。这画面还好没被队友看到，要不然少说嘲他一个月。  
朱一龙仗着一身顶配神装杀进杀出，居然还抽空关心了一下他。白宇表示目前情绪稳定，只是尴尬还是有一点的，毕竟职业选手阴沟里翻船这种事，还是比较罕见的。  
白宇趁着保护的几秒无敌时间飞快离开复活点，恰巧目睹了朱一龙把一个元素法师按在地上摩擦的全过程，“……哥哥，你很猛啊。”  
朱一龙没顾上接话，只扯了扯嘴角，继续把键盘按得啪啪响。白宇瞟了一眼，心说这哥们儿确实手重，能用得惯黑轴的果然是个狠人。  
矮油微微：@只吃红锅 你这人怕不是有病吧？满级大号盯着我一个小号杀！要脸不！  
这人在公频连刷了十几条，才引起白宇的注意，忽然觉得这id有点眼熟，回头翻了翻死亡记录，果不其然——“你被矮油微微击杀”。  
可能这就是书里经常说的，正中红心的感觉？白宇说不清楚，他脑子里好像一下子涌进很多美好的片段，比如某个躺在球场上发呆望天的午后，比如路过琴房时从窗子里飘出的吉他声，比如他三天三夜没合眼刷到了第一件橙武。这些记忆轻飘飘的，像柔软的云朵，填满了心脏。  
“算了龙哥，咱也别吊打小朋友了。”白宇嘴上义正言辞地说着。  
朱一龙看了他一眼，没有漏看他疯狂上扬的嘴角和弯成一道月牙的眼睛。不知为什么心情莫名好起来，尽管他什么都没说。  
也只有缘分这种虚无缥缈的东西能用来解释，为什么你和有的人此生第一回见面，就知道你们一定会成为朋友。  
“龙哥，你看今天这事儿……”白宇不想把话都说明白了，只能眼巴巴地望着朱一龙，期望他可以聪明点，自己领悟一下。  
哪知对方一脸听不懂你在说什么，白宇被他的小白兔表情彻底打败，硬着头皮求他：“怎么说我们都已经是为对方拼过命的交情了，给个面子，我今天被挂这事，千万别说出去啊……”  
求我啊。  
朱一龙一下子不知道脑补到什么狗血的十八禁剧情，脑子里自动冒出这句台词。  
“求你啦！”  
有一瞬间朱一龙还以为白宇能听见他心里的声音，顿时警觉，清醒之后连自己都觉得好笑。白宇非常配合求人的姿态做出可怜兮兮的表情，视线穿过上目线望着他。装o界资深选手朱一龙始终觉得装的不够真的有味道，过往的合作演员确实不少o，他就觉得那些o本质上的东西是他怎么也扮演不好的。有个合作过几次的导演曾经评价过他的眼神太确定，太势在必得。  
“市场需要的是一个脆弱的、不确定的omega，他可以是朱一龙，也可以是任何人。”  
这么些年他一直是这样努力去扮演一个观众想象中的朱一龙，他也确实因此获得了很多的出演机会。只是很多次坐在深夜的转场车上，他会忍不住开始怀疑这一切，怀疑维持十年的人设是否有意义，甚至怀疑这个世界是否真实。  
而当下，此时此刻，朱一龙终于确定了，他曾经信奉的那一套都是废话，市场需求的和他演的那些都是死的，缺少真实的内核。当他面对面地看着白宇，他是一个o，他既不脆弱也不迷茫，无论是快乐还是失意，他真实地表达着自己。  
白宇是活生生的。  
朱一龙羡慕他。朱一龙嫉妒他。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
第一个晚上，朱一龙失眠了。  
睡梦中的白宇毫无自知之明地散发信息素，像一块香喷喷的肉。他就是饿了十年的乞丐，唾液充沛牙根酥痒，幻想着一口咬下之后汁水淋漓，右手伸进内裤里缓慢地抚慰自己。  
开始打职业之后白宇的生活规律了太多，不再像早年熬夜通宵打游戏，生物钟到点准时醒。昏蒙蒙地洗漱完回到卧室，被房间里多出来的人吓到炸毛。睡了一觉他都忘了自己多了一个室友。  
演艺圈人士作息没什么规律可言，有觉睡就不错了。朱一龙上一觉还是在飞机上睡的，这会儿死死地睡着，没人喊根本不可能主动起床。  
哎哟哎哟地拍了半天胸，白宇忍不住端详起这位新室友来。朱一龙睡觉很规矩，手脚都安放在被子里，被子盖着一点儿下巴，看起来超乖的样子。  
白宇的社交圈决定了他对性别的认识非常单一，他自己是三套队服穿四季，私服一水儿的T恤裤衩拖鞋，曾被粉丝无数次吐槽糙得嫁不出去。电视剧里那种精致的漂亮小o对他来说可是新鲜物种，像朱一龙这么美轮美奂的更是少见，让身为同性的他都心动不已。  
白宇蹑手蹑脚地凑近，如此近距离之下皮肤依然毫无瑕疵，睫毛更是长得不可思议。白宇俯在他脸上方小狗似的闻了闻，没有一丁点信息素的味道。诧异之时，却正对上他无声无息睁开的双眼。  
朱一龙也不说话，就静静地看着他。白宇光速后退，哼哼哈哈心虚得要死，还不知道唤醒睡美人的罪魁祸首就是他自己。  
梦中他走在一片树林子里，突然天上落起雨来，淋得他浑身湿透。那雨是甜水，还带着非常舒服的香味。朱一龙认出这个味道。他睁开眼睛，白宇鼓鼓的脸颊就在距离他鼻子不到五公分的位置，噘一噘嘴，就能亲在他毛绒绒的，桃子似的脸颊上。  
朱一龙确定自己是没醒的，否则为什么会想要亲一个认识才一天的人。白宇不知道怎么解释才能不要显得自己像个变态，“我想闻闻你”这种解释只会让他的变态形象更加立体突出而已。  
两个人各怀鬼胎，谁都没再提起这桩意外事故。  
白宇几乎百分百肯定朱一龙打抑制剂了，这让他完全理解不了，靠脸吃饭的圈子，多点性吸引力不算坏事吧。  
除了这一点谜团之外，朱一龙真是太合他意了。他俩都是重度宅男，宅在一块儿开心地玩了几天，俱乐部就这点方便，根本不愁没得玩，各种单机联机排着队打了个遍。现代社交，两个陌生人破冰的最快方式可能就是游戏和追星了，尤其白宇还是个话痨自来熟，根本没有他攻克不了的人存在。  
白宇性格好，朋友自然少不了，队友间关系也不错，可是他自己都能很明显地感觉出，朱一龙和别的朋友都是不同的。比如白宇可以和阿明十一他们互称傻逼，但是对着朱一龙他是绝对喊不出来的，仿佛这样就会亵渎了人家似的。  
白宇也不懂掩饰自己，把喜欢表现得那么明显，带他打排位上分，因为在鱼塘局戏水戏过头还被系统怀疑是外挂封号了。超甜的小嘴更是叭叭的，一口一个龙哥，比他助理还来劲。  
请问龙哥拿他有辙吗？没有的。  
朱一龙觉得白宇这个人实在太颠覆他的想象了。什么弱势omega饱受冷眼顽强拼搏一天训练18个小时的剧情，根本不存在的好吗。  
“龙哥你怎么又死了啊……龙哥唱首歌呗~唱首歌我拉你。”朱一龙无语地看了眼旁边的人，正撞上迎面飞来的大媚眼子。一天18小时或许是有的，但那大概和训练真的没什么关系吧。  
好家庭出身，没有经济上的负担，从小被家人亲朋爱着长大，民主平等的家庭教育方式——朱一龙脑子里大致勾勒出白宇的人设。只有像这样成长起来的人，才会像白宇这么甜吧。  
业内合作过的基本都知道，朱一龙专业素养很好，脾气也好，想要真正走进他却不是一件容易的事。过去待过的剧组，可能要花几个月的时间才能和主创稍微熟悉起来。看似温柔的人，却似乎有着古怪的坚持。  
白宇用三天时间，就在朱一龙这里获得了躺他床的权利，差不多相当于大学同学一个学期之后的熟络程度吧。这是多反常又奇妙的一件事啊，可惜白宇自己不知道。  
他知道的是，和龙哥在一起好开心啊。

不太肥的快乐宅二人组，睁开眼睛喝着快乐水打游戏的神仙日子没过两天，当天下午白宇就接到了久违的来自杨总的电话慰问。  
“白小宇同学，我有必要提醒你一下，截止到本周末，你还有150个小时的直播指标没完成。”  
“我去……”  
“哦。去哪？”  
“去……开摄像头！”  
白宇战战兢兢地挂了电话，往后一倒，嗷得一声昏古七了。  
朱一龙捅捅他，沙发上失去梦想的大肉虫子顾涌顾涌。  
“150个小时！苍天啊大地啊！难道接下来我连吃饭睡觉上厕所也要开着直播吗——”白宇翻了个身，肚皮朝上，跟他执手相看泪眼，“龙哥，人生好艰难啊。”  
朱一龙的视线焦点落在他蹭来蹭去露出的一截白肚皮，握了一下拳，才抑制住这只很有自我想法的手不伸出去摸这一下。  
微博下面他的小宇宙们已经叫破了嗓子，呼唤着失踪人口回归。

深海鳕鱼雷：崽崽？有人看到我走丢的崽崽了吗？  
小北北白又白两只耳朵竖起来：儿啊回来看看妈妈吧/大哭/大哭  
没头脑不高兴：白宇离开的第一天，想他。白宇离开的第二天，想他想他……白宇离开的第七天，想打他。

白宇哭笑不得地翻阅着为他操碎了心的妈妈粉们的留言，也难怪了，决赛之后没多久朱一龙就过来了，然后一直快落到今天。他最新一条微博还是决赛夜发的“keep going”，配图是亚军银杯。队友多少都有更新，旅游照或者自拍什么的，毕竟夏休期，他这么杳无音讯的，也难怪粉丝要大惊小怪。  
生活不易，失去梦想还得老老实实爬起来开直播。  
这会儿白宇还想到另一个问题。为了冲业绩，接下来几天这直播怕是都关不掉了。朱一龙这个公众人物，还得躲着点。白宇对了几次摄像头，再三确保他坐那位置不会穿帮，才打开软件，进了他自己的直播间。  
“我来啦！哈喽哈喽！你们想我没呀？”  
“没有没有，没生病，好着呢。”  
“最近几天没上，因为……有工作啊。”  
“卖身？卖身！？你们还真的是……都说没有卖身啊！卖身我的天……”  
以前在剧组，朱一龙也见过同事开直播，感觉没什么意思。他也做过一次，当真是打了个招呼就不知道该说啥，场面一度非常尴尬。看白宇直播可太好玩儿了，热热闹闹的，一个人都能唠出双人相声的效果，着实让他感到佩服。他旁听了一会儿，觉得有趣，注册了个小号也进了直播间。  
“想看我玩儿什么游戏？直接在评论说吧，晚点开。”  
“什么？不想看打游戏？”  
“想听啥歌？”  
朱一龙刻意没把耳机戴好，耳机内外同时传来歌声，从歌到人，他承认自己有点被撩到了。  
“……我想就这样牵着你的手不放开~”  
面对粉丝的白宇跟私底下还不太一样，如果说他本人是个小暖炉，那么镜头之前所输出的光和热完全就是个小太阳。  
“谢谢‘麻辣牛肉不要牛肉’送的兰博基尼——噢像这样的生活我爱你，你爱我……”  
被点到名的时候朱一龙还没反应过来，两秒钟后才想起这是他自己刚起的id，嘴角忍不住翘了起来，这一翘就落不回去了。准确来说，从白宇开始直播，他的嘴就没合上过。  
白宇跟个多动症儿童似的，在椅子上晃来晃去，一个不留神，耳机线带到手边的水杯，眼看就要翻倒。朱一龙完全出于本能反应，伸手捞了一把，挽救了他键盘泡水的命运。  
画面里白宇像个被黄瓜吓到原地起飞的猫咪，有点好笑，又贡献了不少表情包。很快目光如炬的粉丝们就发现了不对劲，白宇说他留队是还有额外工作，队友们出国的出国回家的回家，都没有同框的可能。  
那刚才那位身手矫捷的小哥哥是谁！  
白宇常常怀疑他的粉丝都是显微镜转世的人才，前后不到一个小时，他的微博首页已经沦陷，被@了无数次。直播中一闪而过的小半张脸和那只力挽狂澜的充满男友力的手，被人截图截gif截短片反复扒了无数次，优秀课代表还把手型和枪花的每一位现役成员的手做了特写对比，结论是，这不属于其中的任何一个人。  
于是到了最后，风向彻底变成了——  
“崽，你是不是背着妈妈找男人了！？”  
白宇能说什么呢？他也很绝望啊。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“玫瑰被拱了”——这沙雕话题在热搜榜挂了一天。  
时值赛季落幕，粉丝没比赛看正闲得无聊，不止枪花的粉丝，连别家的都跑来八卦，开始关心白宇的终身大事。直播里那惊鸿一瞥，猜谁的都有，更有好事之徒开始疯狂@白宇的搭档应岱臻，搞得一贯神隐的应岱臻都诈尸更博了。  
应岱臻knight：听说白宇外特终于把自己嫁出去了？#疑惑  
枪花粉里有他俩的cp粉，泪洒今夜，宣告毕业。  
所幸电竞圈的粉丝对娱乐圈知之甚少，根本没人想到把焦点对准这个方向。  
白宇自己倒是先慌得一比，他知道娱乐圈的人对保密协议看得很重，偷跑物料提前曝光这种事属于非常严重的事故了。而且这次完全是因为他的问题，白宇想着要不就不直播了，和平台那边提前解约，由他个人承担违约金。  
脑瓜里噼里啪啦小算盘正打到八十万的时候，朱一龙️一个响指把他的魂儿召了回来。白宇回魂，屏幕已经变成了灰色，就像失去八十万的他一样失去了灵魂。  
“龙哥对不起……”  
朱一龙大概知道他在纠结些什么，趁机胡噜一把对方柔软的头毛，告诉他自己已经跟团队打过招呼了，宣发那边说稍微乔装一下在直播里当个背景板也没事，反正过几天官宣之后也要和他们俱乐部做联动的，叫他别放心上。  
白宇一听，眼睛立马亮了，八十万失而复得，马上谄媚道龙哥大大好人。  
稍晚时候又接到杨总指示，也是让他先预热一下的意思。这下没什么顾虑了，晚上7点白宇准时开播，一同入镜的还有神秘小哥。  
“晚上好啊，大家有没有发现今天我们的直播间多出一位新朋友呢，请这位帅哥和大家打个招呼吧。”  
朱一龙朝摄像头摇了摇手，他帽檐压得很低，看不到眼睛，下半脸则戴着口罩，基本就是对整张脸做了马赛克处理。  
直播间刷屏速度快出新高度，概括起来其实都是在问同一个问题：我家姑爷究竟是谁！？  
白宇马上跳出来打圆场：“帅哥比较害羞，你们还是多看看我吧。”  
“今天不唱歌了，我俩双排。”  
白宇认真打游戏的时候其实话很少，除了必要的信息交换之外基本不开口，他的老粉都知道这一点，因此也格外不适应今晚的白宇。  
这把白宇拿了中单，朱一龙打野。白宇一般打中单还是挺苟的，很少主动去另两路gank，今天仿佛打了鸡血，和朱一龙两个人游走得很是激进，并且骚话不断。  
“打野爸爸求笼罩。”  
“爸爸赏我一个蓝爸爸，求求了——”  
“要死要死！哥哥你来救救我不？”  
哎哟呵？这小东西还有两幅面孔呢？说好专心打游戏不说话的呢？打脸来得太快就像龙卷风。  
这场直播后倒是有人开始怀疑朱一龙的身份，直说看着像某某明星，引发无聊网友各种瞎猜。白宇看了一眼，暂时还没掉马，不虚，便快快乐乐地领着朱一龙吃宵夜去了。  
刚开始白宇以貌取人，总觉得龙哥长这么仙，大概是从小到大只喝花蜜的小公主。  
“龙哥爱吃啥随便点，这家我们吃了五年了，特别好吃，不辣的也好吃。”白宇阔气无比。  
只见他龙哥垂眸，娇羞一笑，语出惊人：“老板，羊肉板筋各五十，多放辣。”  
白宇感觉自己的下巴离体而去，直到朱一龙托了它一把，才算归位了。朱一龙趁机偷摸了好几下，享受撸猫的快乐。  
白宇感觉三观颠覆：“这是……一个人的饭量吗……”  
“昂。”朱一龙非常朴实地回答，“最近要控制饮食，不然还可以多要两斤虾。”  
白宇终于知道原来他自己才是弱鸡小公主。  
他还不知道朱一龙已经很斯文了，本来是要点腰子的，只不过想到一会儿回去还得和白宇睡一屋，怕吃了腰子燥得慌，还是算了。  
虽然他俩都不喝酒，但似乎就是一见如故那么回事，脾气性格都对胃口，边聊边撸也不觉得干。  
这几天相处下来，朱一龙把白宇脑子里对明星的刻板印象彻底打破，没有高高在上，没有跟前跟后的一大堆助理，没有无理取闹的矫情要求。就像白宇从不觉得自己和alpha队友有什么差别，他现在也不会觉得朱一龙和他们有什么差别，与自己相似的T恤裤衩凉拖之下，他只看到一个有趣的灵魂。  
他们的笑声始终回荡在烧烤摊上空，成为这个仲夏夜晚最佳的点缀。

阿全是个修图师，专业的。此时此刻，他可能正在经历自己从业以来所面临过的最大危机。  
“P小点？”他怀疑自己耳朵里耳屎太多了，以至于听错成这么奇葩的要求。  
朱一龙的经纪人李婵一脸冷漠，非常确定地告诉他：“你没有听错，P小，记住，我们要的效果是，一平如洗，一马平川。”  
专业修图师阿全P过的明星没有一百也有八十，最擅长B升C，C升D，人送外号，丰胸圣手。确实有很多客户爸爸会要求他把胸围P大，把腰围P小，再有就是哪里胖P哪里，至今为止，还从来没有甲方对他提过这种要求。  
这回阿全的客户是最近刚有点小红的演员朱一龙，挺上相一张脸，五官基本上没有什么需要大修的地方。于是他把画布往下拉，对准了放大后的裆部，他默默地打开液化按钮开始对那块凸起做缩小手术。  
起先阿全还以为是角度问题，要不就是裤子质地的问题，但事实证明他太甜了，几百张生图，根本没有几张的裤裆是不凸的。三个小时之后，阿全崩溃了。  
他，丰胸圣手，ps小王子，居然对着一个男人的裤裆涂涂抹抹好几个小时。讲真的，如果现在朱一龙走到他面前，他不一定能认出对方的脸，但是一定能认出那个裆。  
作为一个男性beta，阿全都不得不承认，朱老师，牛逼。  
“朱老师真的是o？”  
一连修了几百个裤裆之后，已经开始怀疑人生的阿全交出成片，用怀疑一切的眼神看着李婵，发出了这样的灵魂拷问。  
哪知李婵十分高深地看了他一眼，既没说是也没说不是，只丢给他一个“自行领会”的眼神，就潇洒远去了。

不久之后阿全就知道那天修的图被派作什么用场了。  
“集结！朱一龙x白宇带你燃爆今夏！”  
阿全看着图中朱一龙人畜无害的表情和平整的裤裆，再看看那些旋转炸裂嘤嘤叫着女儿真漂亮的粉丝评论，顿悟了当时李婵的那个眼神。  
他用如出一辙的眼神扫了一遍鸡叫一片的评论区，高冷地关闭了界面。  
呵，尔等凡人，对真正的力量一无所知。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
“卧槽！我本命和墙头居然同框了，这是什么梦幻联动？次元壁炸裂！这个世界好魔幻！”  
雨儿更新完这一条动态，就开始不停地刷话题。短短一小时之内朱一龙白宇合体的搜索词条热度就登顶了，两边粉丝早都炸了锅。  
联想起前两天在白宇直播间见到的不露脸的神秘小哥哥，终于破案了，妥妥就是朱一龙啊。  
演艺圈和电竞圈，本来八竿子打不到一块儿的两个圈子，受众群的重合度很是有限。朱白二人现在既然被拉郎，两家粉丝震惊之余都开始扒对方的老底，想看看和自家哥哥炒cp的到底是什么小妖精。各自上网一查，哦，是个o，瞬间冷静。  
其中也不乏像高雨儿这样我全都要的，实力演绎什么叫做只要墙头够多总会有合体的一天。只能拼命捂住想要鸡叫的嘴，瑟瑟发抖地等着看他俩会怎么营业。  
朱一龙不仅转发了官微这一条，还发了一张和白宇的同框自拍，照片里的白宇笑得见牙不见眼，没什么发型可言的头毛乱蓬蓬，活脱脱地主家的傻儿一个。  
正所谓一山不容二虎，一框不容二O，正打算好好控评“艳压”一番的朱一龙粉丝，在看过白宇的样子之后大部分都放下心来，因为白宇看着不像会来事的妖艳贱货，也不会抢了他们拢龙的风头。  
从一个小时前官宣开始，白宇手机搁桌上老是响，涨粉提示就没停过。直播间就更吓人了，他有些惶恐地看了眼暴涨的观看人数，感受到前所未有的压力。  
“哈喽哈喽，我是White……啊不对不对，我是白宇！”  
边上的朱一龙特意转过头看了他一眼。  
一贯善于直播自嗨的白宇，今天居然在自我介绍环节就磕巴了起来，可见是真紧张了。  
“我知道大家都是来看龙哥的，来龙哥，和你的粉丝们打个招呼呗。”  
朱一龙终于没有再戴口罩，露出他姣好的五官。听白宇的话凑过来朝摄像头笑笑，虽然公式化，也还是收获了满屏小心心。  
一时之间弹幕刷得飞快，啥也看不清，一大堆人刷屏送礼，小跑车大火箭满天飞，在一片卡卡卡声中险些把直播间都挤瘫痪。  
白宇在之后的时间里逐渐找回往日直播的感觉，话多起来。此时大部分镜头都给到朱一龙，白宇甘当手机支架。朱一龙就乖乖坐着任由他拍，微笑标准得像个标准的人形立牌。  
明星毕竟有别于素人，能进到这个圈子里可以说首先外形一定有过人之处，五官天生就是为镜头而生的。从镜头里看去，龙哥也太好看了点，就连同为omega的白宇也十分沉迷。  
他呢充其量也就敢想想，弹幕里比他奔放的多了去，什么“女儿妈妈爱你”“小橘好乖小橘嫁我”。微博上的鸡叫则更为直白，无论多少彩虹屁吹爆盛世美颜，概括起来就两个字，“想日”。  
谁知道这次跨圈直播的反响意想不到的大，微博上真叫一个鸡鸣共沙雕齐飞，好几个梗火到出圈。朱一龙团队和枪花俱乐部当即拍板，干脆顺水推舟把这段时间他在俱乐部的日常拍一档纪实，和白宇甚至组起了名为white-gragon的限定组合。什么直播双排，双人物料，都火速安排上了。  
摄制组进场的时候白宇是懵逼的，虽然也是一明星选手，可他对上电视的认识仅限于每场比赛的转播，但摄制的重点往往是比赛内容，从来没有怼着选手的脸拍的。  
白宇记不清自己已经多久没在九点之前起床过了，更别提大清早起来化妆做头这么魔幻的事。这会儿被按在椅子上摆弄来摆弄去，两眼迷迷瞪瞪又快粘合到一起，又被呲啦一声突然喷出的发胶吓到瞪圆了眼睛，像只一惊一乍的猫。  
旁边的朱一龙从镜子里望着他糗糗的样子偷笑，被化妆师鹏鹏一语道破。  
“龙哥今天心情不错啊。”  
他才惊觉镜中的自己咧着嘴笑得像个傻子，被拍照放网上肯定一秒打成黑图的那种。  
朱一龙的助理推门而入，问：“白老师，你看一会儿你穿什么？”  
第一次被敬称老师的白宇诚惶诚恐，语带迟疑：“就……我身上这件？”  
助理看了一眼白宇身上洗到领口都变大的T恤，头上挂下一滴汗。再看一眼后面的老板，在求生欲的促使下委婉地表示：“这次赞助商有提供……”  
“穿我的吧。”朱一龙一开口，直接截断了他下面要说的话，“我带了几套。”  
助理的眼神在他俩之间来来回回，几次想说那几件都是朱一龙的私服，最后还是憋回去了。  
他俩身高体重差不多，确实可以混穿。那衣服上除了洁净的皂香外，还有股淡淡的好闻的味道，应该就是龙哥的信息素了。  
片刻后反应过来的白宇自己先不好意思了，闻衣服这举动总归显得有点猥琐。不过那味儿属实怪香的，套进领口时他忍不住又吸了两口。  
真香。  
虽说身量相当，可是同一件衣服套在朱一龙身上和白宇身上的效果却不一样，朱一龙穿上是棉质的，白宇穿着就像纸糊的。化妆师围着白宇啧啧转圈，得出了“可恶的纸片人”的结论。  
确实，白宇肩虽宽，可是身板特薄，穿啥都有种小孩儿偷穿大人衣服的松垮感。朱一龙和他正相反，因为侧面看去有些厚度，加上胸肌明显，一件简单的棉质T也能被他穿得山峦起伏。可是要说他欲吧，好像又与圈中那些漂亮的小o不尽相同，总有股子说不明的违和感。  
白宇根本不知道拍电视还需要服化道这么多道工序，半天忙下来，人都有点傻了。明明好像也没干什么，就是拍拍照，不知道为什么感觉比连打三场比赛还要累，真不知道那些明星都是怎么扛下来的。  
好不容易闲下来的白宇整个人缩成小小一团，蜷在双人沙发里，困得直眯眼睛。  
“起来，请你吃饭。”朱一龙走过来，摸他脑袋安慰。  
这种工作强度对于他来说已经是家常便饭，但一般人肯定适应不来。尤其像白宇这号又懒又宅的，平日里恨不得在训练基地生根发芽，无事绝不挪窝。结果今天从早上5点多一直忙到现在，做的还都是自己不在行的工作，加倍的劳心劳力。  
白宇眼睛眯成了两条线，声音也黏糊糊的：“哥哥，不吃饭，要吃面。”  
朱一龙觉得他这样有点危险，就像一个不知死活的小兔子在大老虎面前蹦跳着展现自己香喷喷的身体，还要语言骚扰：“来呀，来吃我呀。”  
只不过白宇眼中的朱一龙不是什么老虎，只是个楚楚可怜的小白兔，需要被好好地保护起来。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
比起僵硬得手脚都不知道往哪儿搁的硬照环节，直播双排这一part就回到了白宇的主场。  
由于几天前已经播过一次lol了，总不能再拿来水时长，白宇正盘算着要不要带他龙哥吃一回鸡，也不知道是哪位鬼才策划想出来让他俩直播恐怖游戏。最迷惑的是，策划组商量下来居然觉得蛮好，就让白宇找一个近期比较火的恐怖游戏来播。  
白宇的老粉们看到这条预告，立马就不困了。要知道歪特宇什么种类的游戏都不惧，惟独这恐怖游戏，久远的记忆中似乎也就播过那么一回。期间歪特全程化身尖叫鸡不说，最终还因紧张过度踢掉了电源线而草草收场，成为白主播职业生涯的一大污点。  
往事不堪回首，白宇生无可恋地捂着脸，已经可以预见到明天自己会被嘲成啥样了。  
朱一龙摸摸他的头，口中念念有词：“摸摸毛，吓不着。”  
白宇嗷地一声借坡下驴，顺势往他腿上一倒，“龙哥你不怕鬼？太好了，一会儿就看你发挥了！”  
唔，龙哥他身上香香的。白宇悄咪咪地闻了闻，瞬间感觉自己像个吸猫痴汉。  
“谁说的，我怕啊。”  
……  
完蛋，晚上直播难道要变成尖叫鸡和土拨鼠二重唱吗？白宇脑补一下那个画面，成功把自己逗乐了，眼睛眯成两条缝，仰着脑袋嘎嘎笑得整个人仰过去。  
白宇哪儿都好，就是不太聪明的样子。会不会影响未来女儿的智商啊，朱一龙伸长了手臂一把捞住防止他摔过去，一面忧心忡忡地想着。  
歪特：？？？  
还不知道自己突然当妈的白宇忙着跟弹幕插科打诨。  
“怕？不存在的，哥无所畏惧。”——easy模式下无所畏惧，嘿嘿。  
“龙哥，粉丝让你多说两句！”  
朱一龙始终保持着克己端庄的微笑，“昂，说什么呀？”  
“我哪知道说什么？要不你给大家唱个歌儿？”话一出口白宇就被自己的天才点子折服了，“来来来！我们来唱祖安之歌！”  
朱一龙的眼神透露出懵懂无知，和白宇的贼贼一笑形成鲜明对比。  
这货一看就没憋什么好屁！

“哈哈哈哈哈歪特要带坏居老师了”  
“祖安之歌是什么歌？我怎么搜不到啊”  
“快来看啊楼上有个老实人”

白宇兴奋得很，说话间已经搜到歌曲开始播放，轻快简单的前奏后，稚嫩的童声唱了起来。神特么居然还是一首儿歌。  
第一句唱词一出来就让人喷饭，老实人们终于领会到这歌为啥叫祖安之歌了。  
“一般傻逼，都穿得酷酷滴～”白宇眉飞色舞地用音译中文跟着歪唱，弹幕都被成片哈哈哈霸屏，成了欢乐的海洋。  
这什么鬼歌词，朱一龙笑得破音，一度忘记了表情管理。  
“龙哥来！一起摇摆！嘿！”白宇已经完全high了，边摇摆还边像个多动症儿童似的拿手臂捅咕他。朱一龙无奈地摇着头，疯狂上扬的嘴角却没有丝毫收回来的意思。  
儿歌旋律简单，朱一龙听一遍就记下了，在白宇的盛情邀请下，对着滚动的歌词开始唱。白宇听了几句，发现和自己的空耳歪唱不同，他是真的在照原文歌词唱，顿时变成了星星眼，“哇！龙哥还会德语啊！”  
“昂，以前拍戏学过几句。”无形装逼最为致命，表情一定要云淡风轻，真B-King从不回头看鸡叫。  
白宇和弹幕一起化身迷弟，振臂高呼：“龙哥牛逼！龙哥什么都会！”  
“还好还好，主要这歌词简单。”朱一龙被他那样盯着，身上有点热，脸也热，有些不好意思地摸了摸耳朵。

“啊啊啊拢龙脸红了！”  
“闺女妈妈爱你求你看看妈妈吧——”  
“是兔兔是兔兔！”

结果正式直播还没开始，热门话题已经有了，后台数据还在持续攀升，等到白宇终于要开始打游戏的时候，直播间热度已经达到了前所未有的九位数。  
今天要播的第一个游戏是不久前新发布的国产恐怖游戏，和大部分恐怖游戏一样是单人操作，经过商议决定让白宇和朱一龙轮流操作。  
为了节目效果最终白宇还是没有拉下脸选择简单模式，中规中矩选了普通难度。  
事实证明，事前的设想最后都会沦为空想，当白宇被游戏第一处jump scare吓到破喉咙并且迈着六亲不认的步伐扭头逃命，这场直播最终会走向何处，已经没人能预知了。  
怂人自有怂人的壮胆方式，有的喜欢骂人，有的喜欢唱歌。而白宇的方式，是话痨——  
“你好老爷，老爷再见！”  
“啊啊啊啊神特么开门杀！夫人吉祥夫人恭喜发财！夫人别追我！”  
“杨明远你倒是快、跑、呀！我靠你真的该补肾了！”  
“呜呜呜夫人饶命啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“看我这回一次过……我次奥！殷公子咋又是你！？”  
凭一己之力撑起一台群口相声的白宇，在绝美背景板朱一龙时不时的“哎”“嘶”“啊”的捧哏声中，一个人在鬼宅里和一男一女两只鬼大玩爱滴魔力转圈圈，职业玩家的光环碎了一地。  
震惊！近日某职业选手竟在游戏内被按倒在地摩擦！跪地求饶颜面扫地！  
以往战场上冷静沉着的白队甚至是寡言的，直播里虽然跳脱一些，但也从来没有这样手忙脚乱的时候，这次真是让所有人都惊呆了。  
白宇啊啊的时间长了有点脑缺氧，正好换朱一龙上。白宇喝了一口肥宅水压惊，这时候才得空看一眼弹幕，发现弹幕非常之不堪入目。  
什么“哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然很同情但我笑了”，还有“小白菜吓到唱戏”、“声控游戏，分贝输出”、“没想到你是这种歪特，脱粉一秒”。一个个都损得不行，一看就是出自他那些老粉。  
龙哥的粉丝就完全是另外一种画风了，大部分都是舔颜，以至于其中夹杂的一些说游戏内容的都显得特别突兀。  
“拢龙真厉害枪法太太太准了吧！”一条弹幕飞过，白宇看回显示器，发现刚才虐他千百遍的殷公子已经死翘翘了，凶手正是朱一龙操纵的肾虚王杨明远。  
朱一龙果然没有骗人，他的确怕鬼，从刚刚开始脸就绷紧了，完全沉浸在游戏的紧张节奏中，也顾不上管理表情了。和白宇不一样的是，白宇受惊会嚷嚷出来，而他则是一言不发的。  
实在被鬼撵烦了就索性不跑了，直接提着枪就去正面刚。一通爆射之后，怪被轰至渣，朱一龙才吁出一口气，拍着胸口小声说了句：“吓死了。”  
……  
这句话明明应该由殷公子来说才合适吧！白宇在心里吐槽着。龙哥的性格和外表反差好大，喜欢玩狂剑，就连恐怖游戏都能玩成枪战，暴躁金刚芭比兔啊。  
所幸节目组没打算继续折磨他们，第二个环节安排的是一款轻松的双人游戏。NS剪纸人，又称著名情侣分手游戏，虽然游戏画风可爱治愈，但情侣一起玩到最后十有八九都要吵起来。  
众所周知，电子竞技没有爱情。  
不过不知道怎么回事，尽管一开始不太熟练，但在摸索的过程中两个人始终保持着良好的交流氛围。  
“我先蹲下帮你剪。”  
“我来了，接好。”  
“你在下面顶我，对对对……”  
这些对话乍一听没什么，可是一旦遮住游戏画面，气氛就变得奇怪了起来。  
变色的弹幕逐渐变多——  
“？？？我变色了？？”  
“妈妈以为我在看小片片”  
“你们在想peach？他们都是o”  
“鲁迅说两O相遇必有一攻”  
“鲁迅：我没说过”  
“不炒cp不炒cp不炒cp”  
“抱走拢龙不约”  
这些朱一龙和白宇都没有看到，他们除了游戏真好玩和对方真可爱之外，别的事情一概不知。

*《祖安之歌》原名《schnappi》，可爱的德国儿歌。  
*本章出现的恐怖游戏是《纸人2》


End file.
